


INDULGENCE

by sensationalists



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, Romance, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Soul-Searching, new vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalists/pseuds/sensationalists
Summary: When Damon accidentally turns med student Jasmin Wainbridge, he learns that teaching a young vampire to control themselves is not easy and so they embark on a decade-long road trip.[90's AU]





	INDULGENCE

**Author's Note:**

> VANESSA MORGAN AS JASMIN WAINBRIDGE

Jasmin couldn't lie, she felt sexy as hell tonight. She strutted down the sidewalk to the nearest club, not yet filled with people and claimed a seat at the bar, waving the bartender over.

"Hello Jasmin," Tom smirked, "the usual?"

"Yes please." She smiled brightly, lemonade with a small shot of vodka and a pink umbrella had been her favorite since she started drinking, surprisingly only having her first taste of alcohol when she was legal.

Tom always paid for her first drink, a thank you for helping him move into his flat but she relied on the men and women around her to buy her drinks through the night considering she was a broke student.

She slowly sipped on the drink as she slowly saw the bar fill up slowly at first, but soon she was pushed to the outskirts of the dancing floor when the bar becomes full of people ordering drinks. Jasmin had already danced with one guy, but an unwanted hand on her bum made her pull back and search for someone else to talk to.

Finishing the drink someone else had bought for her, she noticed Rachel from her class walk into the club, also on her own, and soon she also caught Jasmin's eye walking over to her with a small wave.

"You're not the type of girl I expected to see in here," Rachel shouted over the music, as she grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bar, "what are you drinking?"

"We all turn into different people during the night," she winked in return, "and oh no, don't buy me a drink!"

"Don't be silly, girl. It's not like I have anyone else to spend it on, do I?" Rachel giggled, taking her credit card out of her purse as she ordered some sort of cocktail.

"Lemonade and vodka please, I'll pay you back tomorrow." They both knew this was a lie, but it made her feel better as she took the drink from the bar and they sat down in a booth, the music pounding in their ears.

"How comes you're here alone?" Jasmin asked, Rachel was one of the few people she smiled at in the corridors, they didn't speak too much but Jasmin thought she was very beautiful. She had blonde hair that was long but tonight tied up in a ponytail, piercing green eyes that everyone commented as being her best feature but she also had plump lips and straight, white teeth that everyone was envious of. In the stupid uniforms at med school, it hid everyone's figures but tonight Jasmin could see that she was curvy, complimented by her figure-hugging dress.

"I could ask you the same, but to tell you the truth I needed a break from those stupid classes. Everyone else is cramming for the test on Monday."

"There's a test on Monday?! Oh shit, I really can't be bothered anymore."

"You're a smart girl, you'll be fine babe." Rachel reached out to Jasmin's arm, rubbing it gently and causing her to smile brightly towards the ceiling trying to hide her blush.

"We came here to forget about school. Let's talk about something else." Jasmin pulled her arm away to stop the electric sparks that were shooting from her arm to her heart as she tried to focus on the details of the funny story that Rachel was telling.

They talked for a while, needing no drinks to get the conversation flowing but soon found themselves quite drunk, and leaning on each other as they burst into fits of giggles over nothing. Jasmin was finding herself more and more attracted to Rachel and made this known by rubbing her hand on her thigh and constantly sneaking looks at her lips.

"I think we should go to the bathroom," Rachel whispered in her ear and pulled her up by her arms as they ran into the toilet cubicle slamming the door behind them and instantly connected their lips as Jasmin struggled to lock the door as Rachel began exploring her body with her hands. They messily pulled and tugged at each other, getting lost in each other's mouths with small pauses to get back their breath but as it hit Rachel what she was doing she instantly pulled back; her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Jasmin's eyebrows furrowed, her breathing still erratic.

"Jason."

"Jason?"

"He's uh- my boyfriend."

Jasmin nodded, she wasn't sure how to react. Embarrassment? Anger? Jealousy? But now the tears were brimming in her eyes, as she pulled the zip of her dress back up and made an attempt to sort her hair out.

"I'm sorry." Rachel sighed, but Jasmin had already opened the door and was walking outside, out of the back entrance, seeing it was the quickest way to get home. But she hadn't even got outside, when a man startled her, his piercing blue eyes standing out in the dark of the night.

"Hello, darling." He smirked as he followed her out of the gateway and onto the slip road that would lead to the main road.

"Not now." She shook her head and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, it won't take a minute." He super sped up to her and pulled her hair from her neck, plunging his fangs into the skin as the veins under his eyes became prominent clearly enjoying the girl's blood. Something surprised him though, he hadn't compelled her to be silent but she didn't seem to be making a single noise, just frozen in fear as he sucked the blood from her. He didn't want to finish her off, so controlled himself enough to let her drop into his arms, her eyes wary and obviously afraid as he helped her stand up.

He was so caught up in her beauty, his eyes wandering over all her beautiful features. Her soft baby skin, void of any spots and cheekbones carved from the gods. Her brown eyes popped with the addition of the neon eyeshadows, and her plump lips covered with a pink lipstick, but while he was lost in her eyes she had begun to stumble back and managed to hit her head on the brick wall behind them, even more, blood pouring out.

"Fuck," Jasmin mumbled, her eyes still staring at her attacker as she bunched in a ball.

Damon shook his head, he knew he would regret this but if she went to the hospital, the authorities might pick up there was vampires in the area so he had to heal and compel her to prevent him from being caught, therefore, accordingly, he pushed his bleeding wrist into her mouth and forced her to swallow.

He lifted her up, getting ready to compel her but he hadn't noticed that the girl had been slowly luring them to the main road, knowing that she was able to escape. She pushed herself up from the ground and through blurred eyes ran towards the road, not seeing the lorry that was also coming her way,

Damon was so shocked at how fast she moved, distracted by her last lingering shot directed at him, he didn't see the lorry that collided with Jasmin with a sickening crack as her body got eaten up underneath the wheels. Jasmin hadn't thought this would be the way she would die, so violent and horrifying although it was quite painless to her, she hoped to die by the ocean, looking out at the calming waves as she exhaled her last breath.

"Shit." Damon rolled his eyes, as he sauntered towards the wreck and took a closer look at Jasmin, "looks like we'll be seeing each other again, sweetheart."


End file.
